Automatic dishwashers include a user interface. Typically at least a portion of the user interface is on the front of the dishwasher or on the front of the door. The user interface can include buttons, knobs, or touch elements to implement cycles of operation of the dishwasher. Typically, a status of the cycle of operation is identified by a timer illustrating time remaining or the position of a dial moving through the stages of the cycle of operation. Additionally, cycle options available to a user are listed as buttons on the user interface without communicating to a user which options are available to a particular cycle of operation.